Violet Pershan, Traitor
by LuckyTiamat
Summary: Many years ago,humans turned against pokemon,trying to kill cause of that,humans can no longer capture pokemon. Scared of losing the war, humans kill the few people who are born with the abilities to end ose killed are called traitors.Volet Pershan,only eight years old is a traitor.How can she possibly survive when humans hate her and pokemon will kill her on sight?
1. Intro

There was a time when humans and pokemon lived in peace, living as partners, friends and protectors. But humans, greedy as they are took advantage and with confidence in strength that they hardly possessed, they tried to enslave the pokemon race. Pokemon, enraged by this declared war bringing death and destruction to both races. Arceus, god of the pokemon and creator of the universe could not bare to see his children fight. He denied humans the right to capturing pokemon, draining the power from most of the other legendaries in the process, in a final attempt to stop the fighting. But this was not without a price. Arceus fell into a deep sleep leaving the two races to fend for themselves in a hostile world. Arceus mighty as he was did not completely stop these abilities. A few legendaries and humans still had their abilities. Humans with good intentions could use their skills to as "Specials", they wished to end the war that would surely destroy the planet. Afraid, the human race turned against these "Specials" whose abilities began to work when they turned a certain age. At first the humans began to kill the Specials off when they were discovered but when a way to find whether someone was Special or not was discovered, the humans began to have yearly ceremonies where everybody of a certain age was tested. This age grew smaller and smaller until it became the age of eight. Even though those who tested were just children there was no mercy for them. They were killed or chased into the forest, eventually to be killed by the pokemon of the forest who hated humans. Humans killed Specials most of the time unless the Specials could run fast enough. It was almost impossible to escape by running and even more impossible to not be killed. The Specials were slowly dying out, with an even smaller amount being discovered every year. Anything that was onced used by humans to help pokemon were destroyed, and quarentined as dangerous relics. As such many towns were mostly destroyed to rid any chance of Specials to rebel against the human race. Specials could heal, tame and save pokemon. They were the last chance.


	2. Chapter 1-Special Day

As her alarm went off, Violet sat up and shut it off immediately. She had been awake for hours, excited for the day ahead of her. She brushed her long brown hair and changed into her clothes, running into the kitchen to wait for her parents. Today was the festival! Kids got to play around in the dome in the center of the town while the adults went to a boring ceremony. She couldn't wait! She was going to climb the rock wall, and play down the slide and-

Her mother was looking at her sadly. Her father looked at her nervously.

"Honey, we're not going to the festival today, at least not right away." Her mother said gently

"Where are we going then?" She said swallowing a bite of cereal.

"You are going to come with us to the ceremony…"Her mother started but stopped and stared off into space. Her father picked her up and set her on his shoulder.

"C'mon kiddo. Lets go or will be late."He said and began to walk out the door. They headed to the short building on the edge of town that the other kids called the grey place. It was a dark gloomy place and some of the other kids her age were being walked in as well, all being stuck into separate rooms. Violet was taken from her parents and pulled into a room.  
"I love-" Her father was cut off by the door shutting. She looked out the window on the other side of the room. She saw men with knives and swords and something that looked like a big hammer. Violet was scarred. She wanted her mother. The she saw that her mother and father were sitting at one edge of the area, with all the other parents. She tried to wave but they couldn't see her. A door opened at the opposite of her and a boy walked out onto the stage.

A man pressed a device against the boys hand. The boy walked down to his room. Next another door opened, another boy. He had black hair and was clumsily walking up the stage almost tripping and falling. As he was tested a loud beep was heard and the windows had a blind drawn over them. Violet couldn't see anything but she could hear. She heard shouting and a scream cut short by a crunch. Everything was silent. A announcement came on in her room saying that the boy had fallen off the stage was would be move to the infirmary. Violet relaxed.

After all the doors had opened, Violet's finally did too. She stumbled out and looked around. She had watched enough of the others to know what to do. She began to walk to the stage glancing at the ground around her. Violet stopped and stared at the ground. There on the dirty tile of the courtyard, was a pool of blood. _Probably from the fall _she thought. But this spot was no where near the stage. Violet hurried towards the stage, and climbed up. She glanced at the men with weapons. One of them had dark,red splatters on his shirt that Violet decided that she would rather not look at. The man on the stage began to read something in a quiet voice.

"When the race of the human traitors began to fall we, the true breed, decided to save our own kind and punish those who were traitorous. To be traitorous is not by choice. It is by blood. So know I, leader against the traitors, test you so that your name be cleared or you will be punished." He held out his device and pressed it to Violet's hand. At first nothing happened. Then a beep sounded across the clearing. The man let out a hiss.

"Traitor!" He screeched. One of the men with weapons dashed up the stage and tried to attack her. Violet screamed and jumped off the stage. She ran to her father for protection, but her just scowled and spat at her with disgust. She was confused. He pushed her away and tried to hit her but she dodged. She turned to run but found that the men were closing in. Violet ran to the stage hopped up and jumped off the other side, heading for the fence. No one was allowed past the fence but Violet had no choice. She climbed over quickly. She had been ok at the climbing wall at school, and running wasn't really her strong suite but fear and adrenaline pushed her. She made a mad dash for the forest and found shelter in thorny bushes. The men did not follow. Miserable and hungry Violet curled up and began to cry. Her sobs echoed through the forest. She was alone. All alone. So Violet Pershan, one of the last of her kind, who was eight years old, carrying the world on her shoulders sobbed and thought about home. But while she cried, a giant figure stumbled towards her. On four legs.


	3. Chapter 2- Hunters

Chapter 2- Hunters

Violet didn't hear the noise until it was close. Heavy footsteps were slowly crunching towards her. She stopped crying and didn't move or breathe. The footsteps stopped. Violet peered out of the bush. Nothing was there. She slowly stood up and looked around. Suddenly, a large Ursaring came bursting through the trees, teeth flashing and claws slashing. Violet turned and ran, the Ursaring close behind. Despite being quite big and bulky, the ursaring was fast and on multiple occasions, barely missed ripping Violet to shreds with it's claws. Violet was quick and dodged through the trees. She was getting tired and didn't think she could go on especially after her being chased from town. The Ursaring however, either lost interest or decided that she was far enough from its territory and slowed down. It stomped a couple of times slashing at the air and turned away. It took a couple of minutes to realize that Violet had lost her shoes at one point, and her feet were sore and bleeding. Violet limped away sadly.

_One Year Later_

It had been a while since Violet had seen a human face. At first she didn't think she could make it. But Violet was quiet, she was fast and she was a quick learner. She learned to stay far from humans, and how to tell when something was near. She avoided close contact with pokemon as well, but she watched them often, to learn what to eat, where to go, things like that. She stayed safe for a while, until they came. The hunters. Men with nets and weapons, things they used to torture and kill the pokemon. If they found her she would surely die. She had to keep hidden when they came, she had to be careful. Then the other hunters came. Very powerful pokemon, who battled against the humans with flame and water, with claws and teeth. Violet knew they would find her. They could smell her, and unlike the other pokemon, they weren't afraid. So, in the dark cover of night, VIolet fled. She ran and ran, away from her old home. But unknowingly, she was running towards her doom. She was running the way that the pokemon came. The pokemon had finished their job quickly, killing all of the humans with little problem, when they caught her scent. VIolet didn't know where she was going, or that the pokemon were following her. The were faster, and soon caught up. Violet heard them, flapping, crunching, scurrying. She was afraid. Why shouldn't she be. She ran, and ran until they gave up, deciding she was a waste of time. She was just a child, she was no threat. thats when she ran into the luxray. It was growling, baring its teeth at a man. It's shinx was hiding behind it, letting out small mewling pleas for help. The luxray spotted her, narrowing its eyes. Violet saw the shinx and felt sorry. This thing was a baby, and it looked scared. She picked up a rock and threw it at the man's head. He shouted and turned to look at her.

"What the-"  
"Uh oh…" Violet tried run, but the man grabbed her wrist. She shrieked, setting off the luxray. It growled and leapt towards the man, causing his grip to loosen just enough. Violet fell to the ground and scrambled away, moving towards the shinx. She hid by it and curled up, hoping to escape notice. She trembled softly as she heard the man flee and the luxray pad slowly towards her. She opened her eyes and tried to move away, but she couldn't. She was frozen in fear. The luxray growled, causing Violet to duck her head down with a small yelp. The luxray cautiously sniffed her, then picked up it's shinx in its mouth. Violet peeked up at it, opening her mouth to speak.

"P-please don't-" She was cut off by a voice

"Human quiet. Or tear Lux to shreds."

"You can talk?"

"Can hear? Good. Good good. Bring to protectors, might want. No, they kill. Bring to Mew. He good. Lux and cub safe." Lux crouched by her. "On Lux. Bring to Mew."

Violet looked into his eyes. She was trapped. With a sigh, she got on Lux.


	4. Chapter 3-Found

Chapter 3- Found

Violet awoke with a start, nervously unaware that she had fallen asleep. Lux, however had kept her safe, and was still running through the forest.

"Are awake?"

"Yes...you sound different…"

"Lux doesn't understand?" Violet sighed and rubbed her eyes. Suddenly a loud screech cut through the air. Shinx and Lux's ears went flat. A group of pokemon surrounded them. Fast Dodrio, Rapidash,Tauros pushed through the trees with Houndoom, Manectric and Purugly at their heels. Larger, slower pokemon like Mamoswine,Donphamp,Aggron and Tyranitar stomped in the distance. In the air, all kinds if flying pokemons landed in the trees. Skarmory,Fearow, Honchkrow among other things stared down at them, whispers of 'traitor' and 'kill' echoing around. Violet could see humanoid pokemon riding some of the fast pokemon. From the ground, two Mawile and a Scizor stepped forwards, met by a Pidgeot. Lux dropped SHinx and Violet on the ground.

"Give human"

"No. Bring."

"Quiet traitor!" One of the Mawiles shouted, gripping Lux with its mouth. It tossed it's head, throwing Lux into a tree. He cried out and tried to stand with a whine. The pidgeot stepped towards me.

"N-no!"

"Stupid thing, come here!" It muttered to itself.

"I'm not stupid, i'm not going with you!" She cried out. The pidgeot seemed confused, it didn't know that Violet could understand.

"You hear?" She nodded. The pidgeot thrust it's head into the air.

"Can hear, bring home. Give trial." It shouted, glaring at those who protested. "Leader!"

The mawile began to sing, causing Violet to grow dizzy and collapse. Within seconds, she had fallen asleep, leaving Lux and Shinx as she was carried off. She awoke, for the second time that day, not to the gentle shakes of riding, but to being tossed to the ground. She opened her eyes to find that she was at a clearing, surrounded by large rocks. Pokemon of all sorts were marching around, some guarding a small cave entrance, some watching her. She didn't get long to look around, before she was forced to her feet by a Blaziken.

"Move." Violet didn't have choice. If she slowed or even opened her mouth, the grip on her shoulder grew hot and began to burn. They headed towards a large hut. Inside, few pokemon were around. A large blastoise sat in an ring in the back of hut. A zorua was there facing away from her. It's ears were flat, and it looked terrified. A booming voice was coming from the blastoise.

"You stole! Admit it! Little thief, you horrid little orphan!" The blastoise laughed.

"N-no! I d-d-didn't! I w-wouldn't! It wasn't me!" The poor thing begged.

"Just admit it! Do you really want to be punished again?"

"N-no please!" The blastoise lowered a cannon at the zorua, readying to shoot. Violet couldn't take it. She ran and leapt into the ring, stumbling a little.

"S-stop! She said she didn't do it! So don't hurt her!" The blastoise growled and took a step forwards.

"Little human, how dare you speak our tongue! I will kill you!" he grabbed her and tossed her onto her side. She gasped for breath and tried to stop her spinning head. Her gaze calmed, to see the slow blastoise lower both of its cannons at her. She could barely move or breath, no escape from the blast of water. In school they were taught about pokemon, about the most dangerous ones, about the weakest ones. Blastoise's water could kill. One of them at half power would rip a limb off. And now...now there were two, lowered at her, ready to shoot full blast. She was doomed. She was scared, why wouldn't she be. Somewhere in her mind, she knew she was too young to die. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve any of this. Why did the pokemon hate her? She was human, but she could understand them. She knew what they said. She wanted to help them. Why did her people hate her? She was a child, barely 9. Her parents had tried to kill her, she was so young. She was too young. The blastoise shouted at her, and out came the water, the jets of water, that would kill her. She sighed and opened her mouth to speak a shaky sentence.

"I don't wanna die...I wanna go home…" VIolet closed her eyes, waiting for the blast to hit her, to rip her apart. But it never did. She opened her eyes to see the stream had stopped, a look of pure shock and terror on the blastoise's face. He was glowing purple slightly, but he whimpered, collapsing to ground, the light vanishing.

"h-how long were you th-there…" He mumbled.

"I saw her arrival and your beating. I thought I made my orders clear. I thought you were an intelligent, good leader. I can no longer trust you. I was wrong." A voice echoed. Violet couldn't see the owner, her vision was getting blurry. She slid into unconsciousness, the sight of the purple-gray feet approaching her. 


	5. Chapter 4- Mewtwo

Chapter 4-Mewtwo

Violet was in and out of consciousness, vaguely aware that she was being carried, into a room. Then placed into a bed. Still in the room. Voices. She was too tired, she was hurt too much to open her eyes. But it got better. She awoke to find herself on a pine bough bed, a jacket draped over her. A blissey wandered into her room and froze. Violet whimpered weakly. The chansy rushed from the room, whispering to someone outside. A tall lavender pokemon entered, one she had never been told about. She was scared, his eyes seemed to stare into her mind. It's amethyst eyes were cold and wary, showing no sign of forgiveness. Violet wanted to run, but she was frozen with fear. She began to speak, her mouth had a mind of it's own.

"Wh-who are y-you?" She murmured softly. The figure did not speak, instead it stepped forward, making Violet scoot backwards a little. She let out a terrified shriek and tried to stand. Her legs weren't working, they weren't strong enough and she fell forwards. The pokemon caught her in it's arms as a voice echoed in her head.

"Do not try to stand human, you are not yet strong enough." His words were clear and sharp, unlike how other pokemon spoke. It was like talking to another person. She squirmed in his arms, she wanted to get away, she was so scared. The thought of people, the thought of what she had lost was almost as bad as being here. She was so weak, so afraid.

"L-let me go!" She shouted, weakly kicking.

"I did not mean to frighten you child, be calm." Violet knew she wasn't strong enough to break his grip, especially in this weakened state. She stopped and gave up, looking into it's face. The ice had melted. They were still wary, but concern and a hint of warmth replaced the ice. He set her back down.

"Sleep child." Violet fell asleep again, though she didn't really want to. While she dreamt, a thought came to her, almost startling her awake. She knew who this stranger was, who this pokemon was. She had learned long ago, when they were little. About the legendary pokemon that were put to sleep. About the tall purple pokemon that could speak human as he was created by people. She grasped at a name, desperate to remember and not slip into her dreams again. Mewtwo. That was his name. Satisfied she rested once more, unaware that she had only remembered with the help of a hand in her mind. Mewtwo had let her remember, had given her his name. At that moment, he was talking to a group of scouts, they had reported human activity nearing their home. He was worried, he had to find away to draw them away. To humans, pokemon lived somewhere in a mountain range. They only thought this because they saw pokemon coming and going from that area. Mewtwo sent his fastest runners and flyers to enter and leave that area to keep his people safe. It was drawing them away that he had made a mistake. A river in that direction proved hard to cross for humans, so they tried to cross through the place where pokemon actually were living. If he could only leave here, he could get rid of them by himself. But he couldn't be seen, to them he was asleep, he was dead. He sighed and sent a few skarmory and garchomp to confuse the humans and send them off his trail.

"Sir, she is awaking again" A voice rang out. He turned to find a small electrike panting behind him. One of the many young messengers that roamed the home delivering mail and warnings.

"You may rest her until you catch your breath, then please return to your base, i've no messages to send." The electrike nodded and Mewtwo hurried to the girl's room, hopefully she wouldn't try to run this time. Violet was ready for him, she was waiting for him by the entry way, a large stick in her hands. He entered and She began to hit him with it. Violet didn't want to stop, she was scared and adrenaline was fueling her actions. She slowed a little when the familiar voice rang out in her head, but she couldn't be stopped, not now.

"Child! Calm yourself, I will not hurt you!" He was shouting her head, causing her to wince.

"No! No no no!" She was screaming when her voice was cut off. She couldn't move or speak, his eyes were glowing and, now that she looked, she was too. Her mind was screaming and fighting for control, but she couldn't move. He stood and walked towards her, showing to her horror, cuts and scrapes were she had hit him. He took the stick and tossed it away, before releasing his control. She fell back, stunned and afraid. He knelt down.

"I told you, I'm not going to hurt you…" His voice was calming, it was so sincere. It brought to mind her parent's voices before...before the ceremony. She began to cry, all of the fear and sadness that had ruled her life since she had run away escaped. She felt Mewtwo wrap his arms around her and for the first time in much too long of a time, she was a kid again. A scared, abandoned little girl. She was Violet Pershan, traitor by blood with the fate of never being accepted.

Except for here. She was safe.


	6. Chapter 5- Home

Chapter 5- Home

Violet awoke, in the same room, on her was hungry and a headache fuzzed about lazily in her temples. She groaned and rolled over. She was still tired, but had enough energy to be hungry. She shook her head to clear her mind and thought about the past few days. She didn't remember falling asleep, just crying. She had been so childish! She blushed and stumbled to the doorway, glad that she could walk. Peering out she saw that no one was there, but she knew that there should be guards and nurses. She was excited, the headache and hunger left, she was curious. Violet had seen them yesterday, they'd probably gone off to switch or to use the bathroom. She cautiously crept from her room and snuck down the hallway, listening, watching and feeling everything. It was quiet, no one seemed to be up and about. They were probably sleeping. Still she couldn't help being sneaky. The years on her own had required the utmost attention and caution, to avoid both people and pokemon was difficult. She had many close scrapes and mistakes to motivate her. Violet wasnt cautious because she was born that way, she was cautious because she had learned that anything and everything is an enemy or a danger in some way. She explored the giant home, that had to be some sort of cave or mountain. Suddenly she heard shouts, coming from the direction her room was. Oops. Her instincts kicked in and she scrambled around for a hiding place. She realized that in her scramble away from the voices, she had become lost. She looked around. A doorway in the hall opened up onto another, shorter hall. The voices were closing in and she ran through it. She noticed hundreds of other doors that opened into little rooms like her own. Every so often, there would be cubbies instead of a door that held pieces of crude cloth armor. She was in the barracks, she had read about the pokemon that fought in the battles. Not the little fights between hunters and wild pokemon or scouts, but the full out wars. She scrambled farther down the hallway, looking for a room that was empty or had an exit. She reached the end of the hallway, where a large slab of wood acted as a door. It stood up on top of a ledge, that Violet climbed with some difficulty. She turned to go, when she spotted some pursuers. Not the guards or nurses that noticed her missing but warriors that she'd probably waken up. They looked angry. Really, really angry. She opened her mouth to speak, to say some excuse about being alone and hungry then becoming terribly lost. She didn't have time. A ball of fire shot from the ever growing crowd of fighters, just missing her feet. A pain shot through her arm where a gust of wind struck her. Violet screamed and backed up, eyes scanning the crowd. No one looked at her comfortingly, or tried to coax her down. They were all looking at her with the same hatred and anger. There was no way she could go down there, they would tear her to bits. She pushed against the door, but it was far too large and heavy for her to move in her tired,hungry and weak state. She felt the energy to move leave her body as she slid to the floor with a thump. She didn't want to die, she was too young. Maybe before she would've just said her final words and closed her eyes to wait. But she had felt so safe, she had been so tough for so long, for too long. Then she felt safe, she was a child again. This was too much, she couldn't just sit there. She began to cry, the tears rolling down her face as she pulled her knees to her chest.

"I just want to go home!" She repeated this under her breath, sobbing at the sound of the fastest pokemon scratching at the ledge, climbing up. She closed her eyes tightly and sobbed louder, she wasn't ready to die.

"I just want to go home, I want to see mom and dad,I want to be picked up and spun around like he did, I want mom to hug me. I want my parents, I want my home back!" She murmured into her knees. Then she heard a thud as the pokemon fell from the ledge.

"Very well." The voice echoed in her head. She felt two arms wrap around her and lift her up, cradling her like a baby. She opened her eyes weakly to see the crowd parting, all silent and scared.

"I thought I told you not to stand." Mewtwo's voice echoed. Violet just smiled and buried her head into his chest. "I can't take you to the people, you do know that. But I can give you a home, you can understand our language, you will not try to kill us like others do. You belong here. Do not be afraid, I will protect you little one."

"My names Violet…"

"I will protect you little Violet. You are safe. Do belive me?" Violet though a moment. Did she trust him? Could she? He was a pokemon, he was an enemy. Wasn't he?

"Yes…" And then Violet stopped crying and, in that moment, knew that she meant it.


	7. Chapter 6- Saved

Chapter 6- Saved

Mewtwo carried Violet down the hallway, past the stares and whispers to a long room lined with small cots and shelves. On these shelves, grew hundreds of different kinds of herbs, berries and plants that while some Violet knew, others were foreign and strange to her. Flowering vines grew from the ceiling, some sweet smelling, others smelled horrid. Pokemon of all types hurried around, tending to the injured. A few looked up at her and froze, before moving cautiously towards the end of the room. Mewtwo laid her in a bed then walked off with a nod, leaving her alone with a group of doctors and nurses. She was nervous since her last encounter but the pokemon seemed to be extra careful, especially after seeing how Mewtwo reacted. A group of chansey and bellossom worked on her arm and, to Violet's surprise, the cut in her arm had almost vanished. She sighed a sigh of relief and one of the nurses signaled where a group of pokemon stood. They talked for a second, and the guards motioned for her to follow. She spaced out, glad that they weren't trying to talk to her. However, she soon realized that they weren't walking towards her room. She listened to two of the guards pretending not to notice them. They were whispering about 'mind poison' and 'evil witch', causing Violet to panic a little. She stopped and asked one of the guards where she was being taken. He turned and tried to hit her, but she managed to duck and roll away. She was terrified, they must have been talking about her.

"Wh-what is going o-on!" She screeched.

"Human poisoned leaders mind! Kill!" A primeape was shouting causing a houndoom to start chanting 'Kill' and soon the rest of them joined in screeching and growling. A roar filled the air and a ninetails tackled the guard in charge, a large tangela. It shook him in its jaws before tossing him into to scared crowd.

"Who's next!" She challenged. Violet watched the crowd anxiously. They all fled. "Good."

The nine tails nodded and licked Violet's forehead.

"Alright tiny one?" It asked. Violet nodded and stood up. "Not all hate humans. Some trust."

Violet began to shake.

"I don't know how to get back! I-i…" The ninetails nudged her gently.

"Come to den, care until leader come." Violet held back. "It ok, protect you." She was nudged again. Violet stepped forwards and began to follow the ninetails, until they ended up in a cave full of other pokemon, running, playing and bustling around. Some gave her fearful looks while others just watched with curiosity. A few even looked on with kindness and sympathy. All over small openings in the rock led to little homes, and VIolet even spotted some in the water and high up. She was led to one opening on the ground where a vulpix ran out, skidding to a stop when it saw her. It was young, so tiny and warm looking. It sniffed her cautiously then greeted the ninetails with a nuzzle. The inside was lined with grass and leaves, lit brightly by crystals that seemed to be everywhere. She sat down and was bombarded with questions by the vulpix.

"Who you? You smell weird! You're a human and human are bad and scary but you not! I could beat in a fight! Why here? Want fight? Come on! Please!"

"Uh…" Violet, still a little shaken up and confused, didn't know how to respond. The ninetails hummed with amusement and nudged her child. The vulpix yawned and curled up. Within seconds he was asleep. The ninetails stood to leave, turning around before Violet could protest.

"I send for leader, tiny one. Be back soon." Violet watched her leave and sat in the corner, watching the door way anxiously. She expected an angry mob to run in and try to kill her, these past few days had been so eventful. She knew the hatred between man and pokemon but this was horrible. They all had probably been forced from their homes like she had been, coming here for safety. They all deserved to not trust her, but she was different. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice the arcanine that entered the room until he spoke.

"So its true…" Violet almost screamed. "I wondered if she would really try something like that…"

"Wh-what? You speak…"

"Perfectly? Yes, one of my advantages. I am the one in charge of the Housing District, the area you are in currently. It isn't impossible to learn how to speak. Mewtwo taught me when I was younger. He offers it to any of us leaders, though I am the only one to learn." He sat. "So you're the human that everyone is talking about...interesting."

"Everyone?" Violet asked, forgetting about her fears.

"Oh yes, not many of us like humans, so you're quite the topic." Vulpix had woken up and was playing with the arcanine's tail. "Of course, we have good reason not to. But you are different, I can tell that much. You can understand us even though we do not speak your tongue. I'm sure Mewtwo will be along soon, but if you don't mind I'll stick around, as I understand you were attacked?"

"Yeah...I don't blame them, people cause pokemon all sorts of pain and suffering."

"But you didn't. Some just can't seem to understand that, you aren't really a human anymore. Technically, you are human but no one will accept you. You are doomed if you go home." Violet nodded. "But I think that you'll fit in here, eventually. There are some of us you already consider you one of us, like ninetails and I. That means that if we are around you'll be safe." Ninetails returned glaring at arcanine.  
"What do want?"

"Just chatting with our friend here." Ninetails gave Violet a glance then calmed down, looking behind her. Mewtwo rushed in and picked Violet up.

"Little one are you alright? I heard of what happened, I intend to make an announcement about the attack. After that, I doubt anyone will do more that whisper about you." Violet smiled and hugged him.  
"I'm fine, ninetails saved me!" She laughed and smiled at arcanine and ninetails. They both seemed to be having conversations with Mewtwo. He set her down and held her hand, walking out of the door. "Shall I take you home?" Violet nodded, smiling happily. She missed her parents, but that was all it was. A feeling. She could barely remember their faces, they were just an evil nightmare. Mewtwo had become her parents, he was so protective and nice to her. She smiled again and waved goodbye at ninetails and arcanine one last time before turning forwards. This truly was her home. She was saved.


	8. Chapter 7- The Storm

Chapter 7-The Storm

After that day, Mewtwo and introduced her in front of crowds, staying true to his word. They left her alone after he told them to, his word was law. Still, he was anxious about her and checked on her whereabouts mentally. He could ask if she was ok from anywhere in the base and did so often. She was glad for it too. She was still shaken up, the pokemon's hatred for people wasn't something she was new to, but it still shocked her. Arcanine was currently being Violet's escort down a hallway into a room whose brightness amazed her. Reds, blues, yellows and all the colors of the rainbow shined from around the room. Different pokemon were doing different things. Wurmple, caterpie, and spinarak were producing thread. Smeargle were mixing colors and dyeing thread. The room smelt flowery and a little sour, and it was quiet, with a few conversations going on and laughter every now and then. A large milotic slithered up to them.

"Violet, this is milotic, he is in charge of clothing, blankets and decor."

"Decor?"

"Oh right! You haven't seen the library! Very little pokemon can read, so we document event through paintings that are sewn into tapestries here."

"Ello? Ere to clothe?" The milotic murmured, with a voice like was amazed by how beautiful he looked, with his graceful movements. He seemed to be aware of her, but his eyes were staring at her clothes with disgust.

"Yes that would be nice. And if you would be so kind as to stop staring at her."

"O no no! Nothing like that! Just ragged and torn…" Milotic shuddered, but whether it was at Arcanine's icy tone or Violet's torn and dirty clothing, she didn't know. The milotic waved them over, to an area with racks of different thread and cloth.

"Color?"

"I think a purple or blue would go well, what do you think Violet?" A familiar voice echoed. The milotic seemed unfazed by Mewtwo's appearance and simply nodded. He slithered to a rack and after many glances back at her, he picked a purple cloth and went off to a back room. Violet looked up at Mewtwo who was staring off into space. She could sense something wrong, and was worried. He looked at arcanine hurriedly and picked her up.

"Whats going on?"

"There has been a breach in security, I am going to take you to a safe place, ok?" Violet was placed on arcanines back and they were off. They went through corridor after corridor ending up in the main hall, which was bustling with activity. Hundreds of pokemon were hurrying through tunnels deeper into the cave or running to the barracks. Eggs were being carried, children herded, and frantic pokemon were rushing about. Mewtwo gave her a pat on the head and turned to go.

"Violet I have to get ready for the battle, it'll be alright." He paused to say something to arcanine then walked to the center of the room. She was picked up by someone and was carried away, into the crowd. However Violet could see mewtwo standing on a raised platform with ninetails and arcanine by his side. There was a loud roar and a large charizard landed by him. He was covered in large splotches of darker color. She made eye contact for a few seconds before being whisked deeper into the caves, but it that moment, Violet could've sworn that he was looking at her with something more than rage or hate. Something stronger. Violet began to wonder, what would happen to mewtwo? Why was he battling? Violet was scared, wondering if this was her fault. She fell back into her thoughts, letting herself be carried away into safety. The commotion around her became muffled and distorted, like thunder. She was in a sea of strangers. She was in a storm of war.

_Hey guys, sorry this chapter is short, Google Drive decided that it hates me and deleted all my work when I checked this morning. I figured you would want a chapter now instead of waiting later. _


End file.
